Is it okay to be gay?
by Redwut
Summary: Scroll #845 Section H: Is it okay to be gay? My name is Cove. I am gay. Got a problem?


**_Scroll #845 Section H_**

My name is Cove. You're already judging me at this point, aren't you? Haha, yes I'm a Seawing.

Well, let's get this straight. You didn't pick up this scroll for no reason, did you? Yeah yeah, you're a student who needs to write an essay. Yeah? Honestly I have no clue but I was told to write my story in this so I'm just assuming it's for Essays and crap. I mean, come on! If JMA tells you to do something you can't just not do it. Anyway,

 **The rest of this paragraph has been erased due to ongoing rambling about why he had to write this scroll. You will be redirected to another paragraph.**

 **~Starflight of the Nightwings**

Day 1:

I was just a regular dragonet being regularly regular in the Seawing Kingdom. A few of us decided to go up to the beach, just to hang out. Typhoon, Azure, Tide, Wave and I, Cove. (At this point, I realize how stupid my name is. I mean, why can't my parents have named me after something cool? Like, "oh look a cove how 'bout we name our kid that" like NO MOM I WANT TO BE SOMETHING LIKE AQUA OR MARINE OR AQUA MARINE)

Anyway, Typhoon wanted to play a game. What game, you may ask?

"Let's play truth or dare!" Typhoon exclaimed. Dammit Typhoon.

"Ugh, that's LAME, Typhoon." Azure rolled her pearly eyes.

"You jellyfish! It's not boring!"

"Fine I'll play. But only if I get to go first." Azure said stubbornly.

Typhoon giggled. "Alrighty."

"TIDE. Truth or dare?" Azure asked.

Tide shifted from foot to foot. "Uhhh, dare?"

Azure thought for a moment, looking down at her filed talons. "I dare your to... dig a hole and you can't stop digging until someone says 'sand'!"

"What!" Tide sighed. She glanced at me. I don't know why. "Okaaaay."

Tide began to dig. "Ugh. Wave, truth or dare?"

"...dare."

"I dare you to continue digging this hole for me." Tide grinned.

"Dammit Tide!" Wave pushed her aside and jumped into her already quite deep hole.

Wave started to dig deeper. "Ah!"

I immediately looked over his shoulder. "What?"

Wave tossed a crab at my snout. "Haha! Gotcha!"

The crab snapped at me and scuttled away quickly in the sand. I rubbed my snout and managed a little laugh, but I was kinda hurt. Emotionally, not physically. Though it did pinch a bit.

The rest of the group was busy cracking up.

"Good one, Wave!"

"Haha you got him good!"

"Cove, you just got TOLD!"

Wave chuckled one last time. "Sorry Cove. Anyway, my turn?"

Typhoon nodded. "Yup."

"Alright. Azure, truth or dare?"

"Truth. No one has picked that yet, eh?" She replied, smirking.

"Damn straight. 'Kay, do you like anyone here?"

It went silent.

"...maybe?"

"That's a yes." Typhoon said meekly.

Azure turned bright red. "YES. Okay MY TURN. COVE, TRUTH OR DARE."

I jerked my head up in surprise. "Truth." I blurted.

Azure thought for a moment. "Do YOU like anyone here?"

My breath caught in my throat.

I did indeed.

But could I tell them?

I took a deep breath.

"WAIT!" Typhoon intrupted. "You can't ask the same question twice."

I sighed in relief.

"Fine. WHO do you like?" Azure asked. "That's a much better question if you ask me."

Damn, this was worse than the first one!

I took in another deep breath.

"...Wave." I blurted.

Everyone went silent.

Tide looked heartbroken, while Typhoon was dumbfounded and Azure looked... disgusted?

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Typhoon.

"YOURE GAY?!" Azure yelled.

I shrunk back. "So?"

"Gay dragons are GROSS." She moved away. "Get away from me, dracosexual."

"But-"

"C'mon, guys. Let's go. Who wants to hang out with a GAY?!" Azure whipped around and stalked into the ocean, with Typhoon right on her tail and Tide shortly behind.

Tide gave me one last look of hope before turning into the sea.

I sighed. "What's wrong with being gay..."

"Because... it's different, man." I turned to see Wave still here.

"What's wrong with being different?" A tear fell down my snout.

"Well, apparently gays aren't accepted here. C'mon, you're not actually gay, are you?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Wave, I liked you! Why does love need to have boundaries? Dragons should be free to love who they want, no matter what gender, sex, or tribe! It shouldn't matter."

"It's just... wrong, man."

I turned my back on him. "So are you."

* * *

Day 2:

I woke up and just sat on my sleeping area down in our underwater cave. Mom was out talking with the queen or something but dad was home.

He came into my cave and began speaking aquatic.

 _Son, what is wrong?_

 _Nothing._

 _Cove, I can tell when you are upset._

 _I'm fine._

 _No, fine you are not._

I gave dad the "look". The "look" meant he messed up his aquatic grammar or sentence. (he only just learned aquatic recently so he can't really use it very well.)

He shook himself. _Sorry, C-O-V-E. Am not used to aquatic._

I rolled my eyes. _What do you want?_

 _Did something happen yesterday?_ He asked.

 _No._

 _Yes._

 _Fine. Yes, something happened._

 _What?_

 _Dad I'm G-A-Y._

My dad smiled. _Funny son joke._

 _No joke._

Dad started to look a bit more serious. _No joke?_

 _Im not joking, dad. My friends won't accept me._

 _And why should I?!_ Dad looked definitely more menacing.

I shrunk back. _What's wrong with being G-A-Y?_

 _EVERYTHING. I WILL NOT RAISE A G-A-Y SON._ Dad lashed out in fury, swiping at my snout.

 _DAD!_ I struggled away, swimming as fast as I possibly could.

 _OUT OF MY CAVE!_ He said in aquatic, though I barely saw it.

"AND NEVER SHOULD I SEE YOU AGAIN!" He screamed so loud I could hear it through the water. (which is hard. Try screaming underwater, get your friend to try and interpret what you're saying.)

I raced to the surface and broke into the air. I flew as fast as I possibly could, my blood and tears staining my face as I flew fast and hard away from the place I was not accepted. Aquatic didn't even have a word for gay! We have to spell out something that shouldn't be known as an outcast in dragon life. What's wrong with it? What's wrong with ME?

* * *

Day 3:

I had woken up in a bit of a hole. I was aching all over, I probably crash landed. Struggling to get up, I felt the scar of my father across my face.

This is what he did to me. All because I was gay.

Then I noticed a dragon nearby.

"Oh my moons I didn't see you there!" My immedient apologies took over. I realized I wasn't not home and I could say what I wanted; I was free.

"Hey. Saw you crash land. You okay?" It was a female Skywing.

"I'm gay." I blurted. I immediately cursed myself inside for saying that.

"And I'm lesbian. What's your point?"

* * *

 **Students of JMA, I hope this scroll has further enhanced your learning and education. We invited Cove to share his story and here it has been shared. Cove now lives happily with husband and his Skywing friend is still looking for her soulmate. They started LGBTQ here in Pyrrhia and are encouraging others to let their true colours shine. I hope this has taught you that love is love, no matter what gender, sex or tribe you are. Homophobia is not tolerated here. Please respect your fellow classmates and do not judge one by their sexual preference.**

 **~Starflight of the Nightwings**


End file.
